Another random fantasy
by LuckyNumber13Girl
Summary: This is a humiliating thing that happened at school that I made awesome.   Please R&R I am open to critique of all kinds.


This belongs to Charlotte Amelia Dyre

Child of Hermes

In this Riverdale is a boarding school for demigods

I had just stuffed a note in this kid's locker. How was I supposed to know he told the whole class? Anyway, I was pretending not to notice what was going on around me and reading Summer Moonlight Secrets. I was really into the book because Allie Jo had just found out Tara was a Selkie and… okay back to the point. I am not kidding, everyone was around my desk and kept asking stuff like," Why'd you put it in his locker?" and stupid stuff like that. Anyway, I was trying to get really deep in my book. Then Gavin said right into my ear "Stop sticking those notes in my locker, okay," I wanted to cry. I almost did. I thought they were really sweet poems. I turned bright pink. NO COMMENTS, PLEASE Everyone got quiet all of the sudden. I still pretended not to notice although I made sure that I shot Gavin a hurt look that could melt Kronos' heart. He acted like he didn't notice. Maybe he didn't. Our teacher dismissed the picked up by parents kids and I walked out the door and since I didn't have my nose in a book, or a teacher wasn't there, I basically got mobbed. Julia said," Next time be more sneaky about it, like stick actually in his locker not just through the slats," and everyone was asking me tons of stupid questions, and my first thought was paparazzi, and this which I do in and embarrassing situation, head down, mouth shut, ears open, eyes open, breathe. Finally Cate said," Back off just give her some space!" I managed to whisper a quick thank you before Noah said, "Stop flirting with Gavin," I did the only natural thing. I bolted. Into the band room, where I grabbed my French horn and almost ran Nick over with the door on my way out. He was probably ready to mob me with questions again, so I didn't feel that sorry. I kept running. One thing you have to know about me is that I love running. This time I was running so fast I felt like my feet weren't even touching the ground. Which is surprising since I was carrying a French horn. This is where I turned my horrible day into something good. In reality my mom picked me up, I did homework, cried a little and wrote this to get my feelings out. I do it all the time. Especially since last Friday. NO COMMENTS Everyone was acting like running was the weirdest thing since the school lunch food. Okay maybe that was true. Then someone yelled," Lottie's flying!"I glanced down. Of course I was. I swooped down and set my backpack and French horn down. I kicked off my little Mary Jane type shoes from the school store. One of them hit Noah. Karma. There were little white wings sprouting from those round bones on your ankles. I was flying. Then I laughed. Anyway everyone shut up really fast and I didn't know why. Then I glanced up. There was a holographic brown circle thingy above me. Inside of the brown circle thingy was an image of a caduceus. I squealed with delight and did a flip through the air. Hermes was my favorite Greek god. "Thank you Hermes, thank you!" I shouted. Then Mr. Barber walked out the door. Uh-Oh. "Class, I need to explain something to you," he said his voice even. I heard him mutter, "Too soon, we're not ready for such a huge group of demigods," Again, Uh Oh. We followed him into the classroom. "I know you may not believe this but, you are all children of Greek gods," I glanced around the room. Most of the class was there. "Told you," I whisper. Then I ask," Just us?" "No. most of the sixth grade are demigods. We need to get you somewhere safe and fast. There is a monster at this school. Someone says, "Who?" Mr. Barber answered," Mrs. Hartford," Then someone said," Big surprise." It's true. She is a monster.

Mr. Barber grabbed a chair stood on it, reached up and pressed a switch on one of the fire alarm sprinkler thingys. It created a rainbow and caused water to get all over the floor. Mr. Barber reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin and tossed it into the rainbow. He said," O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Mr. D at camp half- blood," To our astonishment, a guy who had hair so black it was almost purple appeared in the rainbow. The guy looked drunk. "Mr. D I am ready to report that the demigods are ready," he said. He treated this Mr. D dude like he was some sort of god. Wait a minute figuring I was a child of Hermes this drunk guy was probably a god."Ready? I thought we were going to wait to get the little brats here over summer or Christmas break! The last thing I need is twenty one more little brats running all over the place! It's only October. Why now?" he said, sort of bored maybe a little angry. "Well, um, sir, Lottie just got claimed. Right now she's flying. I don't think we can keep them here any longer, especially since there is a monster at this school," he said nervously. "Flying! She's not even twelve!" Mr. D said. "Sir, I really think you should send pegasi or something," Mr. Barber said. "Oh, very well, I shall send some pegasi to pick up the little brats. Goodbye," he said. He waved his hand and then the image rippled, then disappeared. Mr. Barber said, "Go to your dorms and pack your bags quickly, please," We started to walk out and then he said," Wait, I almost forgot," and tossed us each yellow duffel bags. "These will hold anything and everything put into them. They are gifts from Hermes," Mr. Barber explained. We walked out the door and started heading to our dorms when Mrs. Hartford appeared in front of us "Just where do you think you're going?" she asked. "To our dorms," Gabby said. "Sssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh," Ryan said. Noah said," Shut it, Monster," "And why do you call me a monster?" she replied, her voice silky and full of danger. "Because you are one," he replied. "GET HER!" Noah yelled. The air was full of the sound of kids attacking a mean teacher. Once she fled down the hallway we disappeared into our dorms. We filled our yellow duffel bags with everything from our rooms. Even our school uniforms (girls white blouses, blue sweaters, blue skirts, tights, and Mary Jane shoes, Boys blue pants, white shirts, blue jackets and dress shoes.) We ran back to the classroom in case the monster showed up again. When we walked in the window was open and Pegasi were standing outside. Mr. Barber said," Pick a Pegasus and get on, then follow me on my pegasi," So we did. I picked a reddish one with a white heart shaped spot on her forehead. "Wait, can these things talk?" asked Shelby. "Uh, yeah, mine talking to me. He's asking me if I brought any sugar," said Cate. "No, Pegasi can't talk," said Mr. Barber uncertainly. "You might be daughters of Poseidon, he created horses and pegasi." He continued. Then we flew. And flew. And then Shelby fell of her pegasi and broke her leg. I felt so bad for her. But Mr. Barber landed the pegasi and set her leg with wood, duct tape, and gauze. She screams loud. Mr. Barber found a stick for her to use as a crutch. So then he helped her get on her Pegasus. So then we took off and flew some more. And flew. And flew. When we finally landed, Mr. Barber took us to this big blue house with white trim. Everyone's mouths dropped open when we walked through the door. Inside there was the drunk dude, Mr. D, playing pinochle with centaur and some nervous looking guys with the body of a goat from the waist down. "I suppose I better say hello to the twenty three more little brats. Well, hello." Mr. D waved his hand and a fresh can of diet coke appeared. "Which god are you?" Nick asked. "Dionysus, of course! Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?" he replied. "All of you are demigods, blah, blah, blah , now go to cabin eleven and Travis and Connor will tell you what to do. Oh, and kid with the broken leg, go to the Apollo cabin. They have the best healers." He explained. So we all walked to cabin eleven. Sam banged on the door. A pair of twins answered."Here already? You weren't supposed to come until summer!" one of them said. "Regular or undetermined?" someone in the cabin asked. "Nineteen undetermined," he replied."No, eighteen undetermined and one regular" I corrected."I got claimed. I'm your sister." "What? Hermes hardly ever has daughters! "The other one said. "He has one now," I said, a little bit disgusted. Anyway, they told us to find some random spot to put are stuff and set up where we stay.

Sorry, I haven't written in a while. We're really busy and I want to say that basically everyone has gotten claimed

Julia – Aphrodite Takera – Aphrodite Taleah sorry if I spelled it wrong Aphrodite Lauren – Athena Courtney Poseidon Sarah Athena Sam Apollo Gavin Apollo Ryan Apollo Gabby Zeus Cate Poseidon Shelby Poseidon Nick Ares. Scott Hephaestus Rhesa Ares Rohit Athena Max Ares Kyle Athena

Anyway, I know that it's hard to read, but I really am too angry right now to care. Part of it's my fault, and the other part is lots of people in my class, and **someone** (**looks innocent**) who decided to share the whole thing in the first place since last time. You know who you are and I doubt you'd care either way. Especially now that I know you don't give a crap anyway because… oh. Sorry. Back to the point. I stuck another stupid note in **someone's** cabin on his bunk where no one could see it. Then later during free period after activities I came out of class. Yes, sadly, even demigod children have school . I was a little late because I had been helping my friend Courtney take care of the hermit crabs in our classroom. I picked up my books, opened the door and instantly closed it. Why? Because a ton of people, not everybody, was surrounded by **someone** holding a pink note with a huge grin on his face. Not an I'm- having –a –good-time grin, but an I'm –laughing –at –something-sort-of-private grin. Everyone around him was giggling. I know everyone is/might say they weren't but you know who you are. I wanted to do several things.

Go out there and yell at **someone** till his eardrums exploded or he was so embarrassed that his face was redder than the Ares' cabin walls. Then slap him so hard across the face that there would be a red mark in the shape of my hand there for a week. Yes if **someone** says that I hit like a girl or something dumb like that I don't care because girls hit REALLY REALLY HARD. (I don't care what you people are saying about me right now, but I still don't need to hear the comments.)

Yell at everyone else out there till their eardrums exploded or their faces were redder than the Ares' cabin walls. (again, no comments)

Cry. (Yes, I said CRY my eyes out, so what)

Scream

Run

And that's about it. So then I just acted like they weren't right outside the door and walked back to help Courtney with the hermit crabs, Twinkie and Louie. Then eventually **someone** got bored with laughing, sharing private notes, humiliating, and breaking the heart of some poor girl,(NO COMMENTS!) he probably threw the notes away and walked off. Then everyone left so I ran into the forest and cried my eyes out. I didn't show up for dinner and campfire, either. Or breakfast. I have my own private stash of food in my cabin, where I found a place to hide. But, sadly, I am writing this in my cabin before classes, and I have to go to class anyway. So that was my day and I hope **someone** is happy. Cause someone still wants to scream her lungs out at you then slap you in the face. But she, sadly, can't because she definitely will get into HUGE trouble. Then Mr. D will turn her into a grape or something. Have to go to lessons. Uh oh. This worked last time, I hope it will work now. Okay then, bye!


End file.
